Always and Forever (Avengers FanFic)
by AnnaStark
Summary: ("Soon very soon they will all be mine and mine alone, They will not know what hit them till it's to late.") Anna Stark has just finished school and it is the summer before she goes off to college, but with new people coming into her life,with old sercets coming to light, falling in love, and an enemy threating to tear them all apart. can she survive!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, I'm new on here and i would like it very much if you could tell me what you think of this story.**_

_**This is an Avengers FanFic.**_

_**I do not own most of these characters Marvel does, there are a few that is mine.**_

**("Soon very soon they will all be mine and mine alone, They will not know what hit them till it's to late.")**

**Anna has just finished school and it is the summer before she goes off to college, but will she be able to get to college what with new people coming into her life, falling in love, and an enemy threating to tear them all apart,and her dad is trying to keep something really important from her.**

**Will she be able to get to college or will she fall.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a very dark night with no light shinning through any of the thick trees of the Forest, not a sound could be heard or a person out and about. But if you went far into the forest then you would see the most unlikely evil people in the world that you know standing there with a great big roaring fire in between them.

"Time and time again i let myself fail to the most annoying Avengers who always get into my way. Why do i let this happen? I have no answer for that if it wenrn't for them then i would be ruling that world right now! But this time i will not fail to their hands again for i have a very good plan that will not fail me again as did all the other times."

"What is it that you intend to do My Lord?"

"I have heard that the great Ironman has a young teenage daughter and it seems from this that i am able to use my son to get into her life and with that be in all of the others lives as well and be able to bring them all down within."

"My lord won't that be a little hard to do with her being his daughter and would surly not let her be alone and will always make sure that she was always with someone safe and all the other children of the other Avengers they to will be by her side."

"Yes that may be so but what they don't know is that i have the most greatest son who is capable of doing this little thing for me and he will not want to fail will not know what has hit them until it is to late for them to do anything about it."

"Should we not go and get him right now and tell him what he must do?"

"Oh do not worry your little head about any of that. I have already told him and his there on Earth already and has got a small team together himself. I will joining him soon, as for you i will need you to do a small job for me insuring that all will be well down on Earth."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to go to Asgard and try as much as you can to stop my brother and his son from coming down to Earth. This must be done as quickly as possible for if it is not done then all my hard work will be for nothing."

"Of course my Lord, will that be all?"

"Yes Yes. Now go."

"Hope everything works out as you have planned Lord Loki."

"Soon very very soon they will all be mine and mine alone, They will not know what hit them till it's to late."


	3. Chapter 3

This is it, this is the day where i am going to make the greatest speech of my entire school life and of course the last speech. Because after this summer i am going to be going to college which i so can't wait to go. I've got to try and get through this boring summer before i go to college, if i survive that is, I mean don't get me wrong or anything i do love my dad to bits but honestly he is such a pain in the arse, he keeps calling me Angel or Princess like he did before when i was little he stopped calling me that when i was ten and now that i am seventeen he seems to have picked up the old nicknames and it is really annoying.

Well my name is Anna Stark and i am the one and only Tony Stark's daughter, for those of you who is dumb Ironman's daughter. I am complete hot and sexy, OK maybe i'm not like that at all to be honest i am complete normal as normal as can be, i have green eyes and long black hair with red streaks in it, right i know that it may be hard to believe but i was apparently born with this hair like it is i really haven't done anything to it, like some people believe that i have dyed it or something which i really haven't done. I'm smart not to smart but smart like my dad, which is good in a way i think. There are these times that i think that my dad is holding something back from me but i'm not 100 % sure, but i suppose when he is ready he'll tell me. So yeah it is almost time for me to go up and make my speech, i am really getting nervous now, i hope that i can do this.

Right deep breathes, in, out, in, out.

I looked around me, this is really a pretty place to hold this end of school year and the end of my high-school experience, there were trees with loads of beautiful flowers in full bloom and the sky was really blue and clear. There were loads of chairs facing a great big stage and behind the stage was a beautiful fountain which was made of gold. I smiled this is going to be my last memory of school and the school board has come up with doing this in the best place ever. There were loads and loads of people here, i hope my dad is here?

Right they are calling my name so i better get up there.

I hate my dad i really really hate him right now. I can't believe that he would not show up not even for a little bit,is that to much to ask of anyone? Just to show up and give me some support with what i do. Why oh why do i have to have a dad who can't be bothered to show up. I mean all of my friends had their parents here but what do i get, all i get is bloody pepper his damn sectary. Don't get me wrong or anything i do like her and all but i would love to have at lest my dad here with me and not somebody else here.

Right that's me done bloody caring about anything he does seeing as he can't be bothered with me why should i be bothered with him. Well soon i will be far away from him and this place and at college, anyway i've got a summer job to keep me busy and i will be able to forget everything that has happened to me and my dad's relationship over these years. At lest at this summer job i might be able to meet some new people and make some really close friends because to be completely honest i haven't really had any friends, well i did have friends but those friends seemed to only be my friend because of the fact that Tony Stark (Ironman) was my dad and that was all it seemed to be about, so here at this job i might be able to hide who my dad is seeing as that at the job you don't have to tell anyone what your last name is which you can see why i choose to work there. Oh the job that i am going to be doing is working back stage on movie sets which i am really looking forward at doing which is only for two weeks but it is going to be so much fun.

Well would you look at that i've found out were my dad was when i was giving my speech which Pepper said that he was sorry that he couldn't come and see me doing my speech he keeps on saying that but after all the times he keeps saying that so now i don't believe a word he says to me, well it seems he was with those friends of his, if you don't know i'm talking about those wired people he is always hanging out with which they call themselves The Avengers. Thanks to Pepper for telling me that he was in a meeting with them, so thanks to pepper for making me even more angry at my dad.

Right that is that i am not even going to start thinking about him and everything that has gone on ok i know that i keep on saying that but i do believe that i should start to look towards the future and what i can make it seeing as i can finally be myself and not in the Shadow of my dad's supposing glory and what ever you what to call it.

Home sweet home that's what people say about where they live but for me it like living in a party house because most of the time there is so many different people that is around oh there is one other thing there seems to be many different girls that seem to be around the house that is why i tend to try and stay out of the house as much as i can even though some of the time i seem to get caught in the middle of these party's. But that does not matter seeing as Pepper tries and helps me out and keeps me busy, but most of the time i tend to just stay in my room and all that.

"Anna, your dad is home." Pepper said when i walked through the front door. Well would you look at that his here joy.

"Yeah ok. I'll be up in my room." I sighed well time to go and relax in my bedroom which the place i love to be, ok the second place that i love to be in this place is after all is the kitchen i really love to cook and i am a very good cook if i say so myself. Well that's what my friends say, but i think they were only saying that to please me i think.

I was half way up the stairs to my room when i saw a boy standing there at the top of the stairs looking lost.

"Hey what are you doing up here?" I said to the boy. He looked at me

"I'm sorry i was just trying to find the way to the toilet." He looked a bit tired and he looked really scared to see me even there.

"Well the toilet is that a way." I said pointing towards the left of the landing. "Who exactly are you, and what are you doing here in the first place, well what i mean is how the hell did you get into the place?" I said to him.

"Oh my name is Peter Banner, and my dad is downstairs with a few other people and their children." He said, well there goes my peaceful night.

"Ok well like i said the toilet is that a way and i'm sure you know the way back downstairs and to were the others are don't you." I said to him and he nodded at me. "Ok then i'll just be going to my room right now." I said to him and continued up the stairs and walked right past him and to the right towards my room.

I opened my door and sat down on my bed. Oh dear lord i just thought his name was Banner that means that Bruce Banner aka The Hulk is downstairs as well, he also said that their was others downstairs which means that there is a full on Avenger party is going on down there, oh and would you look at that i wasn't even invited oh the joy of it.

Oh well why would i want to join in there little party anyways, its not like they are all that good in the first place is it. Ok i have got to say that it would be pretty cool to meet Thor but the others that's a big fat no no, i really would actually like to know who is downstairs, maybe i'll go and find out or maybe i won't.

Oh damn it i'm going to see who is downstairs, it's not like i have anything better to do with myself tonight is it.


	4. Chapter 4

(Ok guys this is going to be in Narfi's Pov and it is just before he goes down to Earth and things. I just thought i'll let you know so you won't be confused or anything.)

Truth People crave the truth. But what happens when truth is not the thing you would what to hear or see. Many people live their lives surround by lies and yet they do not see them until it is to late. There are things in so many worlds that not even i can even image, but so many people have told me to always speak the truth and never let the lies come out. Yeah right me always telling the truth, you have got to be joking right. Afterall i can not help but be who i am, or who i was meant to be.

I am Narfi Loki's Son and just like him i am just so good with lieing that it really does get me anywhere that i want. To be able to sum me up altogether well you can say that i am pretty much like my father and i would do anything to please him even if that thing is to go down to annoying Midgard. To be honest i don't understand to much of why he would want me to do this for but there you go i never really understand anything he does anymore. I will be needing help while i am down there i just know it so hopefully by me going into Asgard and going and getting a dear friend of mine then it might just might help me out a bit.

###################################################

"Charlotte you know that you are my friend right so I really need your help with something." I said grabbing a hold of her arm before she turned the corner.

"What is it that you what Narfi?" She said with a sigh

"Well if you don't mind I need you to come to..."

"What are you doing here Narfi?" I heard someone behind me say. I turned around and saw my cousin Magni standing there with his arms crossed.

"What's that got to do with you golden boy?"

"It has everything to do with me, you are here in Asgard and it would be my duty to go and tell my father that you are here. Is it just you or is your dad here?"

"He may be he might not be, it's not like I would tell you now would it."

"Listen here you annoying half frost giant, you come here expecting to not have been caught but you have now. So now I am going to give you a choice you either go back to Jotunheim or I'll drag you to my farther or better still I'll take you to grandfather. It's your choice"

"Why would I want to do anything you say?" I said glaring at him

"How did you get here anyway? The bifrost is not even finished being fixed yet." He said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Let's just say I have my ways. Now if you excuse me and Charlotte we have a few things to discuss, so if you will good day." I said grabbing a hold of Charlotte's arm and pushing past Magni.

"Don't worry cousin I will find out what you and your father are up to I can promise you that." Magni said as me and Charlotte turned down one of the alleyways.

"He can be so annoying at times." I said with a shake of my head.

"Well he does have a point though you and your father are not allowed to be here in Asgard after what you and your father did to the All-Father." Charlotte said

"Is people still going on about that? But in my defense it was a good laugh." I said with a smirk.

"Look Narfi what exactly is it that you what from me? Because I haven't got all day and you should really get going before Magni comes back with his father and guard's." She said looking concerned.

"Don't need to worry so much about me Charlotte I can take care of myself you know I'm not a little child anymore."

"I know Narfi. Is your father around here then?"

"No I came alone, my father thinks I have all ready gone to do the thing that he has asked me to do." I said with smile.

"So what is it that your father what's you to do?" She asked a little bit unsure.

"Not here I'll tell you if you are willing to go with me."

"Were is it that you what me to go then?"

"Well I want you to come to midgard with me." I said.

"MIDGARD!" She shouted at me

"Shush."I said covering her mouth with my hand

"Please don't shout we don't what anyone to hear us do we otherwise we

would be in a lot of trouble." I said taking my hand off of her mouth

"Ok sorry. So you want me to go to Midgard with you."

"Yes that would be really good if you could come." I said

"Fine I will come but can you promise me that we are going to be having a lot of fun when we are there?" Charlotte asked me.

"Of course Charlotte of course we will, but it also could be a lot of danger aswell. So for now I will tell you everything when we get down there ok." I said with a smile

"Ok, so how are we going to get down to Midgard then?" She asked me

"Well I need to hold your hand and I need you to focus on going to Midgard and keep that in your mind ok." I said to her holding out my hand out to her.

"Ok." She said and grabbed a hold of my hand. I closed my eyes and focused on Midgard and a felt a little bit of a pinch and felt my body being pulled.

I opened up my eyes and looked around me. So this is Midgard then is it it looks absolutely horrible, it was nothing but sand and rock and if I looked to my left I could see a small looking town a long way away. ThenI turned to Charlotte and saw that she had let go of my hand and was on her knees breathing deeply, I bent down to where she is and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok Charlotte?" I said "I know that it is not the best feeling in the world but at lest we are here, where ever here is."

"Yep I'm ok just needed to catch my breath. Wow, so this is midgard is it. Not the best looking place is it?" She said standing up and looking around her.

"No it isn't. Unfortunately I have know idea were we are, but over there I think I see a town so I suggest that we go down there and ask for someone to show us the way to New York."I said looking towards the town.

"Wait New York? Ok before we do anything you have got to tell me what is going on and what are we doing down here?"

"Charlotte the reason that I have brought you down here with me is because..." I stopped midsentence and frowned

"Narfi what is this matter?" Charlotte said. I didn't answer her I just continued to stare out towards the town, there was quite a lot of cars coming towards us and they were coming in fast.

As soon as the cars reached us they came to a stop and out of them stepped many different people pointing guns at us. They were wearing a uniform all in suits, and out of one of the cars out stepped a man who was in a suit aswell but also had sunglasses on. He walked up to us and told the others to put down their guns.

"Hi there, my name is agent Phil Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D. can you please tell me who you are and where you are from?" He said to us.

Oh crap we are in trouble, I think that my father had said to me not to be captured by these people. What are we going to do because I am pretty sure they want let us just go our own way. So maybe I can find a way out of where ever they decided to put us.

"Hello my name is Lucas and this is Lottie we are of Asgard and to be truthfull with you we are not exactly sure of how we got here. I am to assume that we are on Midgard." I said, well that is the best I could come up with in short notice. I just hope that Charlotte will just along with what I say, or better still they will buy the lie that I said.

"OK well Lucas if you do not mind I need you and Lottie to come with us for futher questions." The agent said to us, I felt Charlotte stiffen beside me that told me that she was scared, I just can't belive that I ended up dragging her into this or that I could be so stupid. Oh wait I remember when me and golden boy was younger and Thor told us about Midgard and a woman called Jane Foster.

"Ok if we come with you can you please get into contact with a woman called Jane Foster. Because Prince Thor used to tell us young ones about his time here on Midgard and if for some unknown reason and we find ourselves on Midgard then to find her and she would help us." I said to a confused looking man. He turned away from us and started to talk to himself. I looked at Charlotte and she looked really scared

"Ok Charlotte just remember everything that I just said and I am sure that everything will be ok and as soon as we are out of trouble I will tell you everything ok." I said to her quietly, she just simple nodded her head at me and I looked back at the Agent that was still talking to himself quietly.

"Ok, well we are going to be getting into contact with miss Foster and see if she can come and meet you. But for now we need to take you back to base with us." He said smiling at us.

"Right ok." I said nodding my head at him and grabbed a hold of Charlotte's hand and walked just behind the man and climbed into the car. Well here we go I have know idea of what to do but I'm sure I can figure something out, I think that it is a good idea that Charlotte has no idea what the plan is so at lest she won't have to exactly lie. Maybe something good will happen out of this.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Classified Information Only Accessible To Authorized Personal!**_

_All records shown here are all to do with the avengers and their children. Because of certain events we have added in about the enemy just so that you are all up to speed on what is going on now._

_It has been twenty years since Loki attacked Earth which has now finally got back up onto it's feet again. Unfortunately we all must be put on our guards because we have some very grave news that somehow Loki has come back to earth, but of late we do not know what his plans are._

_It is time to reassemble all the avengers aswell as each of their children._

_And this is the reason as to why I have put everything about each of us swell as the children into this pack, so you get a better understanding of each other._

_If by any choice that you wish your children to see these files that please before you go right ahead and show them please make sure that you notify us immediately._

_Thank you all and I will be in contact very soon._

_Director, Nick Fury_

_ , _

_I would advise you not to let Anna read any of these files until you have told her yourself! It could be a totally mess if she saw what are in these files and who and what she really is before you get to tell her gently. _

_As of right now I believe that all the others will know the secret that you, me and Thor have been keeping all this time from them and Anna. _

_Just make sure that you keep an eye on her as soon as you have told her, and don't forget to tell me as soon as you have told her._

_Fury._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~·~··~~·~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well bugger me. This doesn't sound very nice, me not allowed to read these files until they let me. Yeah well my name is Anna fucking Stark and I don't exactly live by any given rules now do I.

What exactly are they hiding from me? What is the secret that they have tried to hide from me? And what the hell did Fury mean when he said that when I find out who I am and what I am that basically I am going to flip or something?

I sighed and lent back into my dads computer chair. Ok you know when i said that I was going to go downstairs and all that, well I sort of was on my way to the living room when I noticed the door of my dads office open and nobody was in here which is very usual because he never leaves it open. So basically I could not resist to just come in here and check out what he was doing. And the computer was turned on when I got in here on this exact page. I sighed at looked at the clock, I've been sat here staring at the computer screen for about 10 mins I think.

Let's see what they are hiding from me shall we.

**Loki; **

God of mischief, adopted brother of Thor, father of Narfi.

About 20 years ago he destroyed half of New York city wanting to rule Earth. He had an army called the Chitauri. He stole the Tesseract so he could open a portal to out of space so that he's army could come through. When he stole the Tesseract he made Eric Selvig and Agent Clint Barton (Hawkeye) into mind slaves, we were able to get them back.

We were able to defeat Loki and Thor took both him and the Tesseract back to Asgard.

We had been told after a certain amount of time that Loki had done his time in the Asgard prison and now was able to go about freely, Thor said that when Narfi was about 8 years old and when Isabella had came to Earth that both him and his son went to live in jotunheim and that was the last that Thor had heard of him. So in all we are not sure as to where Loki is now.

We must all be on alert just in case he comes back down. This is a man that cannot be trusted, so by all means do not trust him!

**Narfi; **

Son of Loki, cousin of Magni and his uncle is Thor and betrothed to Isabella. He is 17 years old.

Thor hasn't given us much on Narfi but he did say that he is very much like his father. Just like Loki he is not to be trusted!

**Agent Clint Barton (Hawkeye); **

Former S.H.I.E.L.D agent. About five years after the event that happened in New York and after his wife died,he told us that he and his son was leaving but didn't tell us were he was going. So we have no idea were they are.

We are still trying to track them down.

**Darren Barton;**

Son of Clint Barton. 17 years old. He was trained by his dad so he is exactly like his dad. Unfortunately we can not find him.

**Steve Rogers (Captain America); **

He was the world's first superhero, because of the super~soldier serum which was made by Erskine. He was frozen in the ice for about 70 years until we found him and unfrozen him.

Works for S.H.I.E.L.D

He is married to Diana Blake, his son is called James Rogers.

**James Rogers; **

Son of Steve Rogers. He is 18 years old. He has been well taught by his dad.

**Agent Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow);**

Her daughter's name is Lizzie Romanoff.

Former Russian spy now works for S.H.I.E.L.D. A very skilled fighter.

**Lizzie Romanoff; **

Daughter of Natasha Romanoff, she is 16 years old. She has been well taught by her mom.

** Banner (Hulk); **

A physicist. He was accidentally exposed to a lot of gamma radition which means when he gets angry he turns into a big green giant (Hulk)

His son is called Peter Banner.

**Peter Banner; **

Son of Bruce Banner, he is 16 years old. Like his father he is able to turn into a green giant when he gets angry.

**Thor; **

Prince of Asgard, son of Odin, brother of Loki, father of Magni. God of thunder.

Lives on Asgard but when needed he will come and help us out.

**Magni; **

Son of Thor, cousin of Narfi. Like his father he is able to control thunder.

He is 18 years old.

**Tony Stark (Ironman);**

Self-proclaimed genius, billionaire , playboy, philanthropist. He is dependent on an arc-reactor to stop the piece of shrapnel from going anywhere near his heart.

He was the one who took in Isabella as his own. He had help raising her by miss Pepper Potts.

**Isabella; **

Isabella is a young goddess from Asgard, she came to earth when she was eight, she was brought down here by Thor who asked for our help for her to be kept safe and sound. We do not know what happened up the're on Asgard for Thor to bring her down here we just know that she need protection.

She was asleep when she got here and she woke up sometime afterwards she could not rember anything. Mr Stark took Isabella in as his own and we renamed her Anna Stark for her own safety. We are told that she is the goddess of fire. Both of her real parents are dead.

Her powers have been suppressed and she will not be able to access her powers until she is ready or if she is need of them.

She is 17 years old and is betrothed to Narfi.

Oh my god!

What the hell?

I'm betrothed?

And to Loki's son?

Who would have thought it. Ok so they lied to me, ok I think I can handle that, but wow me a goddess that has got to be something good in that right. Just wished I could remember but I suppose when I do get my powers back maybe then I might remember what happened all those years ago.

Right I think that me and Tony need to have a sit down and talk. They may not like the fact that I know before they decided to tell me, if they were going to tell me that is.

I looked through the files one more time, then I made sure that the screen was back the way it was when I first entered the room. Right that's all back to normal let's go to the living room and see Tony.

I made my way slowly to the living room and opened the door that leads into it, I heard some laughter coming from within. I took a deep breathe and opened the door and walked in.

"Anna, so nice of you to join us. Unfortunately you have missed the others but that doesn't really matter. Oh and we have Bruce and Peter here still because they are going to be staying with us for some time." Tony said.

"Well that's nice. Listen I need to speak with you about something really really important." I said not looking any where but at him.

"Ok, sure Princess. Do you wanna stay here or go somewhere more private?"

"No it's ok, I'm pretty sure they already know what I'm going to be asking you about anyway."

"Anna are you ok. You don't look so good." Pepper said, she was sat next to Tony. I just looked at her and sighed, well that's because I had some very shocking news. I thought to myself.

"Anna, what's wrong. You really are starting to scare us." Tony said with a frown.

"That's just it, my name isn't Anna Stark is it?" I said


End file.
